


The Edge of Tomorrow

by SannahOfSkva



Series: The Immortals [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eldritch Elementals, Elemental Force Beings - Freeform, Elemental Shapeshiters, Immortals, Jedi Culture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Priestesses, Priests, Qui-Gon Jinn Bashing, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Slave Culture, Slavery, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tatooine Slave Culture, Yoda bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: Barely escaping with her life, Queen Amidala, her retinue, and their Jedi protectors find themselves on Tatooine. While there, they find a boy with the highest midi-chlorian count ever heard and a bunch of animal humanoids who seem to appear at the oddest times.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Immortals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765354
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Padmé makes her way through Tatooine’s main city, the others trailing behind her. She can hear Jar Jar talking to Master Jinn behind her, his voice carrying over the wind. The Jedi is barely responding to him, most likely blocking the Gungan out. Next to her, her droid beeps at her as it rolls out from behind Padmé, it’s head rolling around to look at her.

Smiling a bit, she pats it on the head before following the others into the building. Noting that it’s filled with spare parts, she tries to find whoever owns the place. During her quick search, she only finds a dark furred humanoid muttering under their breath, a priest of some kind whose features are hidden by their hood, and a human boy. Padmé soon turns to the Jedi, hoping that he’d answer some of her questions.

“So this is where we can get the parts?” She asks, a frown on her face. The shop, for that’s what Padmé is sure it is, doesn’t look like much.

Nodding, the Jedi picks up what looks like a mechanical finger. “The droid has the list of what we need, which might be here. All we have to do is find the being that works here, whoever they might be.”

As they talked, the humanoid had made their way closer to them, looking at some of the merchandise. Now that she has the chance of getting a closer look, the being reminds Padmé of a panther, but happens to have the ability to walk upright on two legs. The being’s fur is a dark grey, tufts of white surrounding the ears and on the lower half of their stomach. The being seems to radiate a calm air, causing Padmé to relax in their presence.

“Are you wanderers as well?” The being asks her, having noticed her staring, voice distinctly male.

Nodding, Padmé blushes at being caught. Seeing a chance to mostly solidify their presence on the planet, she jumps at it.

“Yes, though our ship broke down.” What could possibly is a smile crosses the being’s face, flashing a dangerous array of sharp teeth. “We just need a few parts to fix it.”

“What kind of ship?”

She shrugs, turning away when her droid beeps at her. “I’m not really sure.” Padmé fibs, hoping the being believes her lie. “I’m a new recruit of the crew, and I don’t know my ships well yet.”

“A bit of a shame, I’m familiar with most so I could’ve helped fix it.” The being is practically purring now, having moved closer once she turned away. “I’m Jalen.” He states, a smile on his face like he  _ knows  _ that she lied.

“P-Padmé.”

“Have a nice day,  _ Padmé. _ I’ll see you around sometime.”

With a smirk and flick of his ears, Jalen heads out of the shop. After a few seconds, the priest follows out behind him, a hum of annoyance coming from beneath their hood.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy is a  _ slave. _ Padmé thought that slavery was abolished ages ago, but the child in front of her states otherwise. Giving him a smile, she winces at the comment he makes.

“No, I’m no angel.” The heart eyes immediately turn into sad ones, and she internally cringes. Of all  _ things, _ the boy has a crush on her? “Is there anything else?”

The boy shakes his head, and Padmé immediately rushes away. She swears though, that the Jedi laughs as she leaves. It’s not noticeable, just a crinkle of his eyes, but Padmé can tell that he finds amusement in the situation. Thankfully, though, he stops the child from following after her.

<=-=>

The Jedi seems almost uncaring when he informs her the boy  _ -Anakin- _ is going to be podracing for their parts. Hell, the poor child is going to be racing for his  _ freedom. _ Padmé wants to beat this man on the head for his actions.

If Anakin wins the race, it’ll be good for him to be free, and for them to have the parts needed to fix the ship. On the other hand, the entire thing is  _ dangerous. _ Adults have been known to  _ die _ when they race, a child has no chance when they are compared to that.

When thinking about that, she wonders how uncaring the man is towards other Jedi, towards his own padawan. Does he seem uncaring towards them? Does he brush them off? Or is it all an act?

Shaking her head, Padmé walks over to Anakin. Despite the constant heart eyes she gets from him, she still worries. He’s going to be doing something  _ dangerous, _ and he might not walk out of it alive.

Smiling a bit, she waits as he gushes about the mechanics of the speeder. Padmé doesn’t understand a single thing Anakin says, but it sounds like he knows what he’s talking about. It even sounds like the speeder should run about as smoothly as possible, considering that it’s a homemade one.

“Anakin,” she starts off with, and the boy trails off. “Try to do this as safely as possible, please. It’s dangerous, and you can get badly hurt.”

He nods slowly, looking up at her with wide eyes. “I’ll try, but no promises! It’s going to be  _ so _ fun!”

Grinning, Anakin runs off when his mother calls out to them. He hops a bit when he’s close enough, saying something that only she seems to understand. Next to her is Jalen and the priest from before, the two quietly talking. Only Jalen seems to smile when Anakin practically tackles his mother, eyes filled with amusement.

The feline looks up, almost like he can feel eyes on him, and meets Padmé’s eyes. He nods to her before turning away, calling something out in a language she hasn’t heard of or understand. Soon enough, another feline comes into view, their tail swinging back and forth. They look much like Jalen, the only difference being that the newcomer had completely black fur.

The newcomer practically tackles Jalen in a hug, saying something in the same language from before. Padmé stares at them with a frown, confused.

So there’s more of Jalen’s species? It’s obvious that they’re not the typical feline species one sees, they’re too short to be so, considering that at least Jalen is an adult. How many are out there? Do they all live in one place? Or do they live alone or in small groups?

Padmé shakes her head, crossing her arms. It doesn’t matter. Her planet matters, and she prays she can get off of this sand ridden one so she can help her people. All she hopes as that she’s not too late to prevent any more damage.


End file.
